


Зараза спящей красавицы

by AbsurdBread



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M, Some Humor, Vetinari is a sleeping beauty, Vimes feeling awkward
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsurdBread/pseuds/AbsurdBread
Summary: древняя блоха пробуждается от спячки, и по городу распространяется болезнь, заставляющая всех зараженных уснуть и превратиться в камень. единственное лекарство - поцелуй любви.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes, Sybil Ramkin/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Когда мисс Мэри Маллон, как и каждую третью осьмицу месяца, пришла на Сыроторговый двор, ежемесячный блошиный рынок был в самом разгаре — то есть булькал и бормотал как поставленный на огонь котел с очень густой гороховой похлебкой. Характерный запах также наличествовал и витал над рядами торговцев как желтоватый туман. Собирая длинным и заштопанным шлейфом всю грязь и пыль, мисс Мэри Маллон вплыла на Сыроторговый двор, предвкушая новые удивительные находки в грудах ветхого хлама.  
Хобби мисс Маллон, которому она отдавалась с достойным лучшего применения упорством и воистину ненасытным сладострастием, были блошиные рынки. И сегодня, как и во всякое свое посещение рынка на Сыроторговом дворе, мисс Маллон блаженствовала и сморщенное ее круглое личико приобретало выражение практически религиозного экстаза.

По локоть погружаясь в лотки с барахлом, она то и дело вылавливала оттуда Предметы Необычайной Ценности, сопровождая каждую свою находку громкими восклицаниями, которые сделали бы честь любому разгневанному индюку. Очевидно, сегодня был ее день — вдоволь накупавших в пыльных залежах, мисс Маллон приметила прелестнейшую вещицу, которую можно было урвать фактически за бесценок. Ее острые когти сомкнулись вокруг изумительно крупной янтарной бусины. Перед цепким близоруким внутренним взором мисс Маллон уже предстал образ броши, которую можно было бы сделать из этого куска янтаря. Эта гипотетическая брошь очень, очень удачно смотрелась бы на корсаже и однозначно помогла бы сгладить обычно унылое впечатление, которое на окружающих производило сочетание табачно-коричневого платья и витающего над ним в облаке полуистлевших кружев отчаянно напудренного лица мисс Маллон.

Однако не только мисс Маллон заметила эту чудную вещицу. Мисс Дженни Бармор, не менее ветхая и не менее рьяная любительница шариться в лотках с мусором и безделушками в поисках неведомых ценностей, тоже увидела Прекрасную Бусину и моментально представила ее в роли перстня. Выхватив из рук мисс Маллон бусину, та подняла ее над головой, смотря на просвет, и воскликнула:  
\- О, вы только посмотрите! Там даже есть _окулюзия_! - в куске янтаря и правда виднелось что-то темное, похожее на маленькое насекомое, но будто бы нечто столь ничтожное могло переключить на себя внимание мисс Маллон. Фыркнув, она отобрала бусину у мисс Бармор. Не стерпев такого оскорбления, та попыталась вернуть кусок янтаря себе…  
Как и следовало ожидать, в ходе короткой потасовки бусина выскользнула из рук обеих любительниц ветхих находок и оказалась под колесом проезжающей мимо тележки с капустой.

С презрительной гримасой в адрес соперницы, мисс Мэри Маллон подобрала то, что осталось от бусины, — не пропадать же добру — и, расплатившись, сунула осколки в сумку, и без того набитую старыми выщербленными блюдцами, игольницами и прихватками, которые помнили еще не лишенного герба Старину Ваймса Камнелица. После чего мисс Маллон направилась к выходу с рынка, утомленная и, несмотря на инцидент, счастливая тем самым сортом счастливой усталости, который доступен людям, занятым Делом Своей Жизни.

Блоха, которую сотни лет назад угораздило увязнуть в капле смолы, не знала, что ее назвали _окулюзией_ , равно как и не знала, что едва не стала причиной драки между двумя старушками. Пучок нервов в ее блошиной голове знал только то, что последний обед был несколько веков назад. Без дальнейших размышлений, которые было бы странно ожидать от такой крохотной твари, блоха выскочила из сумки, чтобы наконец-то перекусить.

***

Пытаясь достать из-под доспехов особенно ловкую блоху, которая уже искусала ему всю спину, Ваймс прохаживался по Тусклой улице. В своем нынешнем звании он нечасто уходил в дозоры, но это несомненно было приятным разнообразием в веренице обязанностей командора стражи. Кто бы мог подумать, что сегодня будет его очередь нести дозор? Именно сегодня, когда очередная кипа бумаг соскользнула с его стола, очень реалистично изобразив сход лавины. Какое удачное стечение обстоятельств!

Мимо проехала телега с замотанным в ветошь грузом. Закуривая, Ваймс проводил ее взглядом. Наверное, снова статуя. Эти удивительно реалистичные статуи стали пользоваться большой популярностью в последние недели, причем все или почти все изображали спящих людей. Ваймс считал себя человеком, далеким от искусства, и находил весьма странным, что скульптор (или скульпторы) предпочитал изображать городскую бедноту, однако он не мог не оценить мастерство авторов. К примеру, статуя ковыряющегося в носу Старикашки Рона, которую поставили в своем дворе лорд и леди Силачия, была выполнена настолько умело, что каждый, кто ее видел, практически чувствовал знаменитый Запах.

Ваймс не знал, сочувствовать скульптору или считать его опасным безумцем. Может быть, и то, и другое — не каждый рискнул бы подхватить практически все гуляющие по трущобам болезни только ради изображения Старикашки Рона (художественная ценность которого была под большим вопросом). Ведь в городе обязательно бушевала какая-нибудь инфекция, а то и несколько, эпидемией ее называли только если она вырывалась за пределы Теней и начинала угрожать жителям более благородных районов.

Вывернув руку в плече под казалось бы невозможным углом, Ваймс с наслаждением почесал спину в месте блошиного укуса и усмехнулся, поймав себя на попытке посчитать, сколько лет назад его в последний раз кусали блохи. Да, пожалуй, это было _давно_. 

Он слышал, что по Теням снова гуляет какая-то новая _инфлюэнца_ , как ее назвал Шнобби, для Теней это было обычное дело. А по сравнению с тем, что творилось во времена детства Ваймса, сейчас все было не так уж и плохо, — тогда основным лекарством было ожидание. Недостаточно крепкие попросту умирали, и те везучие сукины дети, которым удавалось выжить, перенеся букет болезней, были готовы к жизни на самых глубинах социального дна. Сейчас хотя бы есть гильдия медиков, надо всего лишь наскрести денег на врача.

Ваймс широко зевнул, хотя его не должно было клонить в сон — в чашку с кофе, который он выпил перед дежурством, можно было стоймя поставить ложку. Прежде чем заходить домой, надо будет выкурить блох из одежды. Только как бы это сделать?.. Ваймс набрал в легкие побольше дыма и, оттянув от горла ворот рубахи, дохнул под нее:  
\- Получайте, поганцы, - поднимаясь, дым окутал его лицо сизым табачным облаком и глаза заслезились.

Может быть, Сибилла сможет поднять вопрос _инфлюэнцы_ и блох во время своих чаепитий с _Хэвлоком_ , как она его величает?..

...Мысли путались, сталкивались и перемешивались. Сделав еще затяжку, Ваймс прислонился к стене ближайшего здания. Наверное, ничего страшного не произойдет, если он на минуту прикроет глаза?

***

Стопка бумаг высилась на руках Стукпостука как макет башни Незримого Университета, опасно покачиваясь и поминутно грозясь обрушиться.  
\- Конфиденциальные сообщения с клик-башен, - он не без труда уместил стопку на углу письменного стола патриция, - о которых вы, конечно, не просили вам сообщать, и которые, разумеется, не были перехвачены.  
\- Благодарю, - улыбнулся Ветинари, беря самую верхнюю папку, - действительно, они были мне совершенно не нужны.  
Из-под стола доносился писк — Шалопай развлекался с новой игрушкой, извлекая из нее звуки хора полузадушенных мышей. Быстро пролистав первый документ, Ветинари только открыл второй, как вдруг поморщился, резко хлопнул себя по шее и с брезгливой гримасой растер что-то между пальцев.  
\- Кажется Шалопая необходимо обработать от блох. Пожалуйста, подготовьте всё, Стукпостук, я займусь этим в конце дня.

Если бы кто-то увидел Ветинари в подобной ситуации — то в первую очередь этот человек направился бы к врачу, провериться на симптомы легкого помешательства и белой горячки. Сняв мантию, закатав рукава до локтей и накрыв колени полотенцем, Ветинари сидел на полу рядом с эмалированным тазом и собственноручно мыл совершенно ошалевшего от такого внимания Шалопая. Мопс вертелся и, радостно поскуливая, порывался лизнуть Ветинари руки и хотя вместо этого он только наглотался мыла, его энтузиазма это не остужало.

Стукпостук с преисполненным почтения видом замер на некотором расстоянии, готовый записывать любые указания в блокнот.  
\- Если даже Шалопай подцепил от кого-то блох, - Ветинари на вытянутых руках поднял собаку из таза и усадил на полотенце, начиная вытирать. Счастливый мопс икал, выпуская пузыри мыльной пены. - То очевидно, эпидемиологическая ситуация в городе значительно ухудшилась, - Ветинари сложил влажное полотенце вчетверо, убрал в сторону и поднялся. Стукпостук увидел, что патриций не без труда подавил зевоту. - Будьте любезны, запишите этот вопрос в повестку дел на завтра и сообщите главе гильдии врачей, - карандаш Стукпостука шуршал по бумаге. Ветинари прервался и на этот раз все-таки зевнул, прикрывая рот рукой, - сообщите ему, что он хочет увидеться со мной завтра в час дня.  
\- Хорошо, Ваша Светлость.  
Шалопай, отряхнувшись, вертелся у ног Ветинари, старательно обтирая мокрые бока о его сапоги. Ветинари смотрел на пса с рассеянной улыбкой.  
\- А я, пожалуй, удалюсь, - медленно произнес он, - час уже поздний...  
\- У вас был насыщенный день, - поддакнул Стукпостук, и сам заметивший, что Ветинари выглядит значительно более утомленным, чем каких-то полчаса назад. Помедлив, Ветинари снова перевел взгляд на секретаря:  
\- И еще, Стукпостук, когда придет командор Ваймс, напомните ему, чтобы он не курил в моих комнатах. Доброй ночи.

***

Открыв сначала один глаз, Ваймс ничего толком не увидел и посчитал за лучшее снова смежить веки. Потом через дрему начали пробиваться негромкие голоса, таким бережным тоном на грани шепота говорят у постели тяжелобольного человека. И, кажется, тяжелобольным сейчас был сам Ваймс. Самочувствие было сравнимо с одним из самых поганых похмелий на его памяти, при этом Ваймс был железно уверен, что не пил. Двигаться было так тяжело, будто он накануне таскал на себе Детрита и сейчас мышцы отыгрывались на нем за его самоуверенность.

\- Что это было?.. - прохрипел Ваймс. Губы плохо слушались его, точно одеревенели. Помещение вокруг тонуло в дымке, - где я?..  
\- Конечно дома, дорогой, - из клубящегося вокруг тумана выплыло лицо Сибиллы, и Ваймс наконец понял, что находится в собственной спальне, а супруга сидит на краю кровати, не спуская с него взволнованного взгляда. - Тебе стало плохо на дежурстве, и тебя принесли сюда. - Взяв из рук Взаимозаменяемой Эммы большую медную грелку, Сибилла приподняла одеяло и сунула грелку куда-то в область ног Ваймса, после чего любовно и бережно подоткнула одеяло. Ваймс почувствовал отчетливый запах паленой ткани. - Мы все очень за тебя переживали.  
\- Ничего не помню, - Ваймс действительно ничего не помнил. Не могли же ему выстрелить в спину дротиком с иглой, смоченной виски?  
\- В Тенях это назвали Зараза Спящей Красавицы, господин, - сообщила Взаимозаменяемая Эмма. - Мы рады видеть вас в добром здравии, господин.  
\- Какая-какая зараза? - Ваймс старался сфокусироваться на словах, но смысл ускользал как хвост из-под носа гоняющейся за ним собаки. Сибилла мягко обтерла лоб мужа влажным полотенцем и поднялась, чтобы взять у еще одной Эммы следующую грелку.  
\- Спящей Красавицы, господин, - охотно пояснила горничная, пока Сибилла укладывала вторую грелку Ваймсу под бок, - люди засыпают и спят, и спят, пока их не пробудит поцелуй любви.  
\- Фольклор поразителен, не правда ли, дорогой? - произнесла Сибилла, идя навстречу третьей горничной, - и тем удивительнее, что тебе действительно стало лучше. Тебя так знобило. А сейчас ты ведь уже не мерзнешь?..  
\- Да, дорогая, всё хорошо, - кивнул Ваймс, пот заливал ему глаза, - думаю, грелок уже вполне достаточно, - мягко сообщил он супруге, готовой сунуть ему под бок еще одну. - Одеяло уже тлеет.

***

Ваймс очень хотел есть медленно и достойно и не позориться перед всеми, кто только его видел, но за время «сна» он умудрился проголодаться настолько, что казалось, что желудок прилип к спине.

\- И сколько это продлилось? Я не мог так оголодать за восемь часов. - Ваймс был готов услышать, что его очарованный сон продлился неделю или месяц, ощущения были соответствующие, некто, проспав пару лет, как раз ощущал бы себя настолько разбитым и голодным. - Сколько я вообще спал?  
\- Всего пару дней, дорогой, - безупречное воспитание Сибиллы не позволило ей даже заметить то, что супруг взял неправильную вилку в неправильную руку. - Поначалу я предположила, что ты просто утомился. Признай, Сэм, иногда ты увлекаешься и забываешь, например, поесть…  
\- Не так уж часто это бывает, - накалывая на вилку кусок подгорелого мяса, проворчал Ваймс скорее из упрямства в отрицании очевидных фактов, нежели потому что действительно хотел спорить. Из окна столовой виднелись темные тучи, зависшие над южным краем города и почему-то отсвечивающие оранжевым. Ваймс ухватился за предлог сменить тему с его крайне неадекватного графика, - что у них там такое творится?  
\- Окуривают дымом помещения.  
\- Некоторые явно переборщили.  
\- Зато такое ни одна зараза не вынесет.

Ваймс нахмурился, смотря на далекое зарево. Он очень надеялся, что рядом есть стражники, которые смогут направить стихию толпы в русло борьбы с пожаром. Моркоу скорее всего уже на месте, да что уж там — скорее всего благодаря ему (и големам) еще не все трущобы успели обратиться в пепел. По-хорошему самому Ваймсу тоже надо быть поблизости…

\- После завтрака ты, конечно же, направишься туда? - в ее голосе не было осуждения или волнения. Сибилла знала его слишком хорошо, чтобы полагать, что Ваймс будет в состоянии остаться в стороне, когда в его городе происходит нечто подобное.

***

Улицы подтвердили обманчивое впечатление, будто за время его сна прошла минимум неделя. Каждый третий встречный зевал, в канавах лежали заваленные мусором мраморные фигуры, а на заборах висели объявления практически одинакового содержания (например: «ищю любовницу сваего мужа. расколдуй его уже, а то в лавке некаму работать. кривая Сью со свинарнаго холма»).

Температура неукоснительно повышалась по мере приближения к улице Паточной шахты. При ближайшем рассмотрении пожар оказался больше дымным, чем огненным — ветхие, сырые халупы Теней скорее тлели, нежели занимались ярким, трещащим пламенем. Погорельцы толпились в наскоро сооруженном палаточном лагере на Цепной улице, старательно избегая Достабля, уже готового предложить мази от ожогов, по мосту Презрения с грохотом прокатилась телега с бочками воды и пожарным насосом.

Моркоу, перемазанный копотью до того, что его можно было спутать с членом гильдии трубочистов, уронил дымящуюся балку в канаву и отдал честь:  
\- С выздоровлением, командор! - прежде чем перевернуть на обугленный кусок дерева ведро с помоями. Тлеющие угли зашипели, возмущенные таким варварством, и погасли.  
\- Что тут творится?  
\- Кто-то посчитал, что надо лечить _инфлюэнцу_ дедовскими методами.  
\- Огнем и мечом?  
\- Окуриванием целебными травами, - конечно же пояснил Моркоу, не уловив мрачной насмешки в голосе Ваймса.  
\- Сколько пострадавших? - возле зданий на противоположной стороне улицы лежала груда тел и Ваймс на секунду замер, ошарашенный масштабами проблемы, однако присмотревшись, понял, что всё это статуи.  
\- Меньше, чем мы ожидали. Люди по большей части отделываются ожогами или тошнотой, потому что наглотались дыма, а вот нескольким мраморным отбило пальцы, этому бедолаге — нос, - Ваймс покосился на лежащую на самом верху кучи статую, уже заранее жалея человека, которому так не повезло заснуть в неправильном месте, но узнал его и с облегчением выдохнул:  
\- А, с этим все нормально. Это Сифилитик Джерри, у него носа и раньше не было.  
\- По большей части пламя взяли под контроль, оно не уйдет за пределы Теней. Големы занимаются самым центром возгорания, а нам пришлось разобрать несколько зданий. Господин Достабль очень возмущен, уверяет, что мы разгромили его склад.  
\- Вы действительно разгромили склад? - Ваймс закатал рукава и уже озирался вокруг в поисках того, кто бы уступил ему топор или на худой конец багор.  
\- Больше напоминало мусорную кучу, но я не разбираюсь в заготовке консервов. - на дальнем конце улицы Детрит с грохотом проломил стену дымящейся хибары и та сложилась как карточный домик. - Отличная работа, сержант!  
\- Да, - лаконично согласился Детрит. Его остужающий шлем явно работал на пределе возможностей.  
Из подворотни выкатился ком дымящейся пакли, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся капралом Шноббсом.  
\- Вам записка из дворца, - прокашлял он, протягивая Ваймсу обугленный и заляпанный листок. - Просят срочно явиться, - Ваймс закатил глаза. Если бы он раздавал ордена за умение присылать записки в самый неподходящий момент, патриций стал бы почетным кавалером быстрее, чем прислал бы очередную записку.

***

\- А, сэр Ваймс, - слабо улыбнулся Ветинари, откладывая в сторону свежий выпуск «Правды». - Не ожидал вас сегодня, - Ваймс недоуменно поднял брови. От кого же тогда была записка? - Мне сообщили, что вы нездоровы, - и если судить по однозначной растерянности во взгляде, визита Ваймса он действительно не ожидал.  
\- Как видите, мне уже лучше.  
\- Вы пришли, э, отрапортовать о ситуации в городе?.. - в глазах патриция совершенно точно была паника — он не знал, что говорить. От явного конфуза Чарли спасло только перебившее Ваймса корректное и невероятно учтивое покашливание.  
\- Командор, позвольте вас прервать, - подал голос Стукпостук. - Я взял на себя смелость передать вам, что ваше присутствие необходимо во дворце. - Если Ваймс хоть что-то понимал в болезненных и натянутых улыбках, то улыбка секретаря сейчас была весьма болезненной. И натянутой как кожа на барабане. - Не будете ли вы так любезны пройти за мной?..

\- Что здесь делает его двойник? - прошипел Ваймс, идя по коридору следом за Стукпостуком и очень стараясь не рявкнуть на человека, который не виноват в том, что день командора не задался с самого пробуждения, - где сам патриций? Снова путешествует инкогнито, когда в городе творится чертовщина?  
\- Сейчас вы все увидите.

***

Шалопай возился в своей корзинке в углу спальни, увлеченно разбирая на волокна игрушку, похожую на большой морской узел из каната. А Ветинари… сам Ветинари полностью одетый лежал на заправленной кровати, сложив руки на груди и ужасающе напоминая те изваяния королей, которые помещали на крышки гробниц — совершенно, безошибочно, однозначно неживой.  
\- _Инфекцио Дормиенте Пулькритудо_ … - траурным тоном произнес Стукпостук.  
\- Чего?..  
\- ...или Зараза Спящей Красавицы, как ее назвали широкие слои населения, - Ваймс невольно потянулся за сигарами — перенести такое без табака было выше его сил. Стукпостук громко кашлянул в кулак:  
\- Командор, лорд Ветинари просил напомнить вам, чтобы вы не курили в его покоях, - рука Ваймса замерла на полпути к карману.  
\- О, боги… - простонал Ваймс, не понимая, что его больше раздражает в этой ситуации — то, что, патриций _ожидал_ его визита в собственную спальню, раз он дал указания на этот случай, или то, что эта зараза дошла даже до дворца.

Что ж, в любом случае, похоже, теперь у них нет патриция. А есть только истукан с его острыми скулами, аккуратно причесанными волосами и даже сейчас невыносимо самоуверенной улыбкой, и если ничего не предпринять, то город обречен вскоре превратиться в памятник самому себе. Перед мысленным взором Ваймса потянулись вереницы телег с укрытыми тканью статуями.  
Одергивая себя, чтобы не попытаться снова достать сигареты, Ваймс тяжело опустился на стул возле письменного стола и позволил себе ненадолго закрыть лицо рукой.

\- Я бы на вашем месте позвал Игоря, чтобы он сказал точно…  
\- Вызывайт, ваша фветлофть? - сразу же раздалось из-за спины Ваймса, тому осталось лишь кивнуть в сторону патриция:  
\- Ты знаешь, что делать, - Игорь уже рассматривал Ветинари через монокль.  
\- Йа-йа, нефомненно _Инфекцио Дормиенте Пулькритудо_ , - он безуспешно попытался разжать сложенные вместе руки, - наука полагать, что инфекцию разнофят блохи одного конкретного вида. Вид фчитаться вымершим, его вытеснили Анк-Морпоркфкие блохи. Однако мефяц назад предфтавитель, очевидно, пробудитьфя где-то в окрефтнофтях Тени. Что же до лорда Ветинари - в нафтоящий момент мы наблюдаем то, что я бы назвать «вофковой фтадия». Фмотрите, кожа на его лице напоминать пчелиный вофк. Дальше быть «мраморный»…  
\- А затем?.. - вопрос вырвался несмотря на то, что Ваймс знал ответ и так. Статуя Старикашки Рона в саду семейства Силачии смутным призраком подрагивала на краю сознания.  
\- А затем лорд Ветинари фтать камень.

Шалопай, превратив наконец свой кусок каната в труху, выбрался из корзинки и, косолапо переваливаясь, подошел к Ваймсу, садясь таким образом, чтобы его голова оказалась в точности под рукой командора. Сэм рассеянно почесал собаку за ухом.

\- Я правильно понимаю, что способ лечения есть? Меня же как-то вылечили.  
\- О, йа, _поцелуй любви_ , - Игорь пытался рассмотреть что-то под ногтями окаменевших рук патриция. - Крайне эффективный фредство, - Стукпостук, на щеках которого даже появилось подобие румянца, уставился в стену невидящим взглядом.  
\- Вы уже написали его близким? - Шалопай перевернулся на спину, подставляя упитанный живот, Ваймсу пришлось наклониться, чтобы дотянуться, - на свете же должен быть хоть кто-то, кому не безразличен наш спящий патриций.  
\- Да, ваша светлость, - Стукпостук продолжал смотреть мимо лица Ваймса. Тот не смог не убедиться еще раз, что всегда выбирал верную стратегию в общении с патрицием — подобный взгляд мимо _ужасно_ раздражал. - Письма были разосланы еще вчера утром, однако оба адресата проживают достаточно далеко, у меня нет уверенности, что они получат сообщения в ближайшее время.  
\- Только два? _Всего лишь два_? И живут далеко?.. черт… - Ваймс глубоко задумался, постукивая указательным пальцем по лбу. - Кажется, большим поклонником Ветинари была госпожа Торт… - еще немного подумав, Ваймс отмел эту мысль. - Игорь, сколько у нас времени? - Игорь пожевал сшитую заячью губу.  
\- Развитие мраморный фтадия завифеть от человека. Фудя по фофтояние патриций, - Игорь постучал узловатыми костяшками по руке Ветинари, Ваймс, холодея, услышал глухой каменный отзвук. - Фремени _у него_ удручающе мало.  
\- Спасибо, Игорь, - блекло поблагодарил Ваймс, - можешь идти. Если что, я пришлю голубя.

Стукпостук выглядел потрясенным до глубины души.  
\- Я… я отправлю еще один клак, ваша светлость, сэр, п-потороплю, - подергиваясь всем лицом, сообщил он и вышел так поспешно, что это походило на паническое бегство. Ваймс не стал его задерживать, иногда он все-таки понимал, когда человеку нужно было побыть наедине с собой, а перспектива получить вместо Ветинари отменную ужасающую статую, которая отпугнет любых ворон и голубей, если только поставить ее возле окна, явно угнетающе подействовала на бедолагу секретаря.

Невесело рассмеявшись, Ваймс подумал, что Ветинари предусмотрительно обезопасил себя от практически любого метода шантажа через близких ему людей, сократив их список до двух имен, - и теперь это вышло ему боком. Кто будет спасать ненавидимого и устрашающего правителя? Кто не даст тирану превратиться в памятник самому себе?  
Выругавшись самым омерзительным образом, Ваймс вскочил и пнул туалетный столик, так что кувшин с водой для умывания подскочил, как мяч и едва не опрокинулся, а Шалопай разразился пронзительным недовольным лаем.  
\- Почему ты не обзавелся друзьями где-нибудь поближе, черт тебя побери?! Ах, да, конечно, всё это — презренные человеческие слабости, существам вроде тебя они не положены. Ваша светлость, твою-то мать!

\- Думай, Ваймс, думай, - командор ходил туда-сюда по комнате, оживленно жестикулируя и почти надеясь, что его бормотание выведет Ветинари из этого проклятого оцепенения. - Эту дрянь лечат любовью. Но что такое по сути есть любовь? - рассуждал он, взъерошивая и без того растрепанные волосы, - это преданность и уважение. А вся эта романтика - сугубо необязательное явление. Правильно? Правильно. Уважаю ли я Ветинари? Безусловно, - он остановился и опасливо глянул на неподвижного патриция. По совести Ваймс был почти уверен, что тот сейчас откроет глаза и поднимет на смех все его измышления, потому что это то, что патриций обязан сделать в подобной нелепой ситуации, - так... почему бы, почему бы и не попробовать?.. Всё равно ничего не теряем...

Вставая у кровати, Ваймс еще раз посмотрел на жутко неподвижное лицо Ветинари. Ваймс не испытывал трепета перед тем, что местные культы называли святынями, однако сейчас он в полной мере ощутил себя богохульником, словно собирался швырнуть горящий бумажный кулек с собачьим дерьмом в храм Слепого Ио посреди торжественной службы. Оставалось надеяться на то, что Ветинари ничего не вспомнит — сам-то он не помнил собственного сна.

Воровато оглянувшись, будто он был на торжественном приеме и собирался стащить серебряную лопатку для мягкого сыра, Ваймс, опираясь на столбик кровати, наклонился и неловко чмокнул Ветинари в лоб. Чмокнул, резко выпрямился и замер, прямой как палка, ожидая, что его сейчас ударит молнией за этот возмутительный поступок, однако Ветинари оставался ничуть не менее каменным, чем был до этого. Ваймс сглотнул и нервно облизал губы.

Этого что, было мало?..  
Чувство тревоги заменилось чувством нарастающей неловкости.

Его самого Сибилла разбудила поцелуем в губы. Хорошим таким, семейным поцелуем, которым она могла заменить целый толковый словарь смыслов. Взять хотя бы к примеру тот поцелуй, которым она удостаивала Ваймса, провожая на службу, означавший примерно следующее: «Надеюсь, ты хорошо выспался и теперь полон сил для того, чтобы выполнять свой гражданский долг перед городом, также надеюсь, что ты сможешь вернуться сегодня вечером пораньше, по возможности сохранив все конечности и получив минимум тумаков, ведь мне гораздо приятнее проводить время дома с тобой, нежели когда ты отсутствуешь».

Это что, значит, что _и ему_ сейчас надо?..

Ваймс медленно вдохнул. Выдохнул. Слишком много ответственных решений для каких-то пяти минут. Будь в городе бунт или марш протеста — это было бы проще, да, там он был бы на своем месте. А не стоять в спальне патриция, слушая возню обиженной его криками собаки в своем углу, и думая, насколько быстрой будет его, Ваймса, неминуемая казнь, когда Ветинари узнает, что он тут вытворял, воспользовавшись его беспомощным состоянием.  
Ваймс терпеть не мог подобные моральные дилеммы, у него от такого невыносимо чесались локти. Но разве сейчас у него есть варианты? Ждать пару недель, пока до дворца доберется тетка патриция (Ваймс не был ей представлен и всегда считал, что она — вылитый Ветинари, только без бороды, седая и с бюстом), в то время как Ветинари всё больше отходит в мир праотцов в компании со всеми этими побирушками, нищими и просто невезучими честными бедняками из плохих районов?

Задержав дыхание, Ваймс прижался ртом к холодным губам Ветинари. Подождал.

Что ж, не будь Ветинари медленно каменеющей безжизненной статуей, это, возможно, могло бы быть даже приятно — поцеловать его и чтобы последним, что Ваймс увидит в жизни, было преисполненное возмущения и праведного гнева лицо патриция. От такого Ваймс будет хохотать до колик даже после смерти…

«Просыпайся и я от тебя отвяжусь, - металось в голове Ваймса, - тебе же должно быть противно, от меня разит табаком, да и зубы я почистить не успел».  
Не дождавшись никакой реакции, Ваймс сжал губы, как будто хотел разбудить Ветинари настырностью.  
«Просыпайся, ты, невыносимый ублюдок! Город без тебя не может! Просыпайся и будь еще более невыносимым, самоуверенным и дотошным. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня бесил и дальше! Прожигай во мне дыру взглядом, когда я ставлю руки на стол, и строй чертовы планы, которые будешь как фокусник доставать из рукава с видом собственного превосходства, только просыпайся!»  
А ответа по-прежнему не было, и, леденея от собственной безрассудности, Ваймс слегка коснулся нижней губы Ветинари кончиком языка.  
«Почему у тебя не было плана на этот случай?! _Я_ должен быть тем, кто тебя убьет, а не какая-то паршивая блоха!»

Чутье стражника взвыло как туманная сирена — на Ваймса кто-то смотрел. Покрываясь багровым румянцем, Ваймс резко выпрямился и отпрянул к письменному столу - в дверях стоял Стукпостук, на лице его застыло выражение вежливого недоумения.  
\- Я не!.. я ничего!.. - забулькал Ваймс панически, - не говори, что _ты_ не пробовал это сделать! - Стукпостук лишь молча покачал головой. Его благоговение перед Ветинари не позволило ему даже _обдумать_ подобную идею.  
\- Помогло? - только и спросил он слегка дрогнувшим, высоким голосом. Ваймс пожал плечами. - Очень досадно.  
\- Досадно?! - рявкнул Ваймс, - это уже за гранью «досадно», это уже прямо-таки « _неприятно_ »! Черт побери, почему нет кого-нибудь, кто яро, всем сердцем любит патриция, причем желательно в шаговой доступности?! - тут его взгляд упал на Шалопая, который с искренней радостью в маленьких черных глазках пытался поделиться игрушкой со Стукпостуком, неуклюже прыгая вокруг него. И тогда Ваймса посетила идея, практически столь же безумная, как идея касательно госпожи Торт.

« _Поцелуй любви_ »

А с чего Ваймс вообще взял, что этот любящий должен быть _человеком_?

Шалопай никогда не производил впечатления обремененной интеллектом собаки — но вот любви к людям в нем хватило бы еще минимум на три таких же упитанных мопса...

Шалопай недовольно взвизгнул, когда Ваймс подхватил его поперек живота и, отобрав игрушку, посадил на грудь спящего Ветинари, однако внимание собаки сразу же переключилось на хозяина. Шалопай любил своего хозяина (пусть тот и был последнее время необщителен), как и всех людей, в сущности, и в знак приветствия первым делом лизнул патриция в нос. Переступив передними лапами, Шалопай облизал и лоб, и щеки, не понимая, почему его еще не почесали и не наградили вкусной косточкой — и в этот момент сквозь пыхтение мопса, Ваймс услышал тихий вдох.

Веки патриция затрепетали, и Ваймс облегченно выдохнул с такой силой, что мог бы, наверное, сдуть со стола небольшую книгу. Даже Стукпостук позволил себе взволнованно шмыгнуть носом. Ветинари приоткрыл глаза и медленно поднял руку, чтобы погладить Шалопая по голове. Приободренный пес запрыгал с удвоенным энтузиазмом и Ветинари даже слегка засмеялся, как будто и не замечая присутствия в комнате Стукпостука и Ваймса:  
\- Сколько ж я спал, чтобы ты так соскучился?.. - зловещая мертвенная бледность отступала, но Ветинари по-прежнему выглядел жутковато и тем страннее было видеть его с жизнерадостным мопсом на руках.  
\- Четыре дня, ваша светлость, - услужливо отозвался Стукпостук. Не без труда сняв собаку со своей груди, Ветинари сел и только сейчас заметил командора.  
\- А, сэр Ваймс. Мне следовало ожидать, что без вас не обойдется. Вы прибыли с докладом?..  
\- Я… - Ваймс замялся. Лучше бы ему сейчас не проговориться о том, что он и сам пытался разбудить патриция, и _как_ он пытался это сделать. Ваймс очень надеялся, что Стукпостук сможет удержать язык за зубами. - Я хотел попросить вас одолжить вашу собаку, сэр. Кажется, такой славный парень как он, способен любить весь мир. Анк-Морпорку он сейчас нужен как никогда.

***

Моркоу шел по Цепной улице, держа под мышкой крайне довольного собой Шалопая. Город возвращался к жизни, что не могло не радовать сердце капитана. В канавах уже не было ни одной статуи, а по набережной шли, пошатываясь, Старикашка Рон и его Запах (ни одна собака не взяла на себя ответственность за то, что разбудила Старикашку Рона). Сверившись с картой, Моркоу постучался в один из домов.  
\- Доброго вам дня, уважаемые граждане! - улыбнулся Моркоу. Мопс дружелюбно похрюкивал, сидя на его руках. - Я правильно понимаю, что у вас есть заболевшие? Позвольте нам с Шалопаем пройти.


	2. Эпилог

Будь на то его воля, Ваймс бы избегал дворца еще несколько недель. Всеподавляющее чувство неловкости в присутствии патриция не было той эмоцией, которую ему нравилось испытывать, а Ваймс не сомневался в том, что Стукпостук немедленно же выложил патрицию все подробности того, как командор самонадеянно пытался излечить Ветинари. Благо, работы, позволявшей отсрочить визит, хватало. Отряды Стражи, вооруженные самыми бестолковыми и добродушными собаками, каких только удалось найти, прочесывали город, однако потомство допотопной блохи, хоть и сокращалось ввиду отпора, оказанного ему Анк-Морпоркскими блохами, по-прежнему вызывало вспышки Заразы Спящей Красавицы то тут, то там.   
Однако после того как Ваймс получил уведомление о встрече с патрицием, то понял, что откладывать доклад и дальше было бы уже неблагоразумно.

***

Патриций подписывал письма и передавал их замершему рядом секретарю. Заголовок лежащей на краю стола газеты гласил: «Председатель банка Анк-Морпорка лично возглавил борьбу с инфлюэнцей».   
\- Добрый день, сэр Ваймс, - безмятежно поприветствовал его патриций. Ваймс попытался разглядеть в его лице хотя бы подсказку — _знает_ он или _не знает_ — но потерпел поражение.  
\- Сэр, - Ваймс привычно уставился на трещину в штукатурке, ощущая себя как никогда громоздким и неуклюжим и готовым сбежать отсюда при первой же возможности.  
\- Как продвигается кампания против инфекции?  
\- Специальные подразделения стражи с собаками уже обошли большую часть города. Шалопай проявляет себя самым достойным образом, сэр, - промокая очередную подпись, Ветинари слегка улыбнулся, будто подумал, что Ваймс намеренно польстил его собаке, хотя тот и не планировал: заслуги мопса в ликвидации заразы нельзя было занизить. Шалопай обожал буквально всех людей и гномов, каких только видел, и число расколдованных им статуй превысило сотню. - К сегодняшнему утру остались лишь единичные очаги. Наибольшую сложность пока представляют те статуи, которые выкинули в Анк.  
\- Разумеется, поисковая операция уже проводится?  
\- Да, сэр. Ее возглавляет сержант Ангва.  
\- Замечательно.  
\- Я могу идти, сэр?  
\- Знаете, сэр Ваймс, - голос Ветинари был так мягок и практически ласков, что Ваймсу стало по-настоящему жутко, - а я ведь не поблагодарил вас.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Если бы не вы, я бы, возможно, не проснулся...  
Ваймс уже чувствовал, как на его шее затягивается пеньковая петля.   
\- ...Стукпостук сообщил, что именно вы помогли мне… - чертов Стукпостук! Боги свидетели, призрак Ваймса еще не раз явится в кошмарах к этому чрезмерно болтливому надутому снобу! - Кто бы еще догадался применить для исцеления Шалопая? Мои аплодисменты вашей находчивости, командор.  
\- На моем месте так поступил бы любой, сэр, - сипло ответил Ваймс.  
\- О, нет, сэр Ваймс, не любой, - голос звучал как звуковой эквивалент мёда, Ваймс не думал, что люди вообще способны так разговаривать, - мало у кого хватило бы смелости на подобный поступок.

\- Ваша светлость, - вдруг произнес Стукпостук, и Ваймс смерил его уничтожающим пламенным взглядом, - если вы позволите, я хотел бы поднять один вопрос, пока все причастные находятся здесь.  
Ветинари с легким недоумением посмотрел на секретаря, но все же кивнул, и Ваймс сглотнул. Температура ярости в его взгляде, обращенном на Стукпостука, повысилась минимум на двадцать градусов.  
\- Хотел бы обратить ваше внимание на то, что пока вы, кхм, отсутствовали, командор совершил, кхм, недопустимый поступок. - Желание Ваймса немедленно эвакуироваться через окно сравнялось с желанием сейчас же закурить три сигары сразу и скрыться, воспользовавшись дымовой завесой. - Я бы не стал обращать вашего внимания на это, но, простите мне эту вольность, я посчитал, что такое вопиющее нарушение этикета и субординации должно быть доведено до вашего сведения.  
\- Неужели?.. - медленно проговорил Ветинари, и внутренности Ваймса провалились куда-то на уровень коленей.  
\- Он прошел в ваши покои в грязной обуви, - с каменным лицом пояснил Стукпостук. Ваймс бы подумал, что тот шутит, если бы не знал, что чувство юмора противоречит самой природе этого человека.  
\- Приношу свои извинения, - пробурчал Ваймс, опуская взгляд на носы собственных ботинок и убеждаясь в том, что и сейчас на подошвах принес во дворец минимум полфунта грязи.  
\- О, думаю, в тех обстоятельствах это было вполне допустимо. Ни в коей мере не виню вас за это, сэр Ваймс. Можете быть свободны. Город ждет вас.

***

Ваймс вывалился в приемную, ощущая себя счастливчиком, пережившим землетрясение, пожар и наводнение одновременно, и уже нашаривая спасительные сигары.

***

\- Кажется, он зажег спичку о ваш стол, Стукпостук, - усмехнулся Ветинари. Тот пожал плечами, совершенно не удивленный, и, передавая Ветинари на подпись последнее письмо, спросил негромко:  
\- Как вы думаете, сэр, он знает, что вы знаете?  
\- Даже не сомневаюсь, что он _прекрасно_ знает, что я знаю о том, что он знает. Но проблема в том, что он не знает, _о чем именно_ я знаю.  
\- А вы ему скажете, о чем именно вы знаете?  
Ветинари задумчиво почесал подбородок указательным пальцем и положил подписанное письмо на верх стопки.  
\- М-м… пожалуй, нет. Ведь интрига - это так _возбуждающе_ , не правда ли?


End file.
